


Anomaly

by alpha91



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha91/pseuds/alpha91
Summary: A songfic.Jaune Arc had met an amazing woman on his first day at Beacon. And now after his life takes a long unexpected turn, he realizes he had mistaken someone for someone else.Or,Jaune contemplates his previous actions now that he has truly accepted his mistakes.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, One-sided Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, background Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 11





	Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Two consecutive updates back to back. I'm on a roll. Although this a really short one.
> 
> If you read any of my stories or wanna check it after reading this one you'll notice that none of them actually fit this story's theme. This is something unorthodox I just suddenly got the script of in my head. Just out of nowhere. So, here you go I guess, my brainstorming an idea for an hour.
> 
> This is for all you Jaune fans out there. I don't particularly respect the cult surrounding Jaune, but to me Jaune is a very misunderstood character. And someone that has a lot of potential. I actually respect the dude for all he's been through to get to where he is now.
> 
> Please note that I don't ship Whiteknight. But I have to give the respect it deserves. So, here's the compensation for that.
> 
> Story pointer: This takes place in Volume 6 at the Terra-Arc household, after Jaune finds the statue and has the talk with the 'woman'. This takes place the same day later on. Listening to the 'Angels and Airwaves' song of the same name is recommended.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, if I did I would definitely keep on writing Jaune the way they have. At this point on the RWBY script (where everything is already messed up and screwed up) he seems like the only one that isn't OOC.

If someone told Jaune that his life would lead him to where he was right now, he would've laughed. He didn't think he would even make it into Beacon. Let alone survive the fall of it.

The fall. He remembers that clearly. The day everything made sense and was also so much more confusing. The day the world stood still. At the time it felt like the worst he would ever have to see. And then Pyrrha happened.

He shook his head and headed towards the balcony he had been eyeing from the beginning of stepping into the house. Everyone was too busy to notice him sitting there not taking part in the ongoing conversation. Someone would get up once in a while to go check on someone else, or others. He knew he would not be missed if he skipped on the conversation. He needed some silence.

Walking over to the balcony, no one called after him, making his previous prediction true. The cold air told him that they were closer to the north than ever before. Even if it is the city, it was still cold. He had never been to Atlas, but if this is a normal summer to them then he feared what harsh winter lay ahead.

Thinking back to the previous thought, Pyrrha. If he had to guess then the woman from today was a close relative of hers, if the details alone was something to go by. The woman made sense in what she said. Although all of them were blurred by the memories running through his head.

He had a lot of time to revisit the memories. All those touches, the smiles, the _kindness_ made sense. He was so blinded by someone else at the time to notice. Someone who was also blinded by another. It all hurt to think. But it was the truth. And if he had been given the chance to change everything, he would keep everything the same. Saving Pyrrha however, he would change.

He heard what Oscar said. That all of this was for naught. If he had given Pyrrha a reason, maybe she wouldn't have done something so drastic. Maybe if he had been strong enough. Maybe if he had taken all their training seriously and not wasted time pursuing someone so untouchable. Maybe if he had noticed Pyrrha from the start. All these maybes, they hurt more.

He had kept all these thoughts bottled up. And today, it was all laid bare. Even his teammates pointed it out. Is he truly broken?

But how could he? He had something to live for. He had a promise, a silent promise he made with himself. That he would be the person Pyrrha wanted him to be. He still had a long way to go for that to happen. But he knew he was on the right track. And someday he would. He also had to finish what Pyrrha started, no matter how impossible it is. He would try his best or die trying. He would not back down this time.

The loud screech he heard from downstairs made him recall the unwilling participant in their drama. He would remember that voice a million times over. Oh how he chased her, daydreamed about her. It made him laugh internally now. If he had spent half of the time he wasted on thinking about the ice queen, he'd be on par with Ruby right about now. Well not exactly, but he would be efficient in the field more.

His combat skills were developing, sure. But now he had found his purpose within the team. He had finally unlocked his semblance. He didn't need to fight head first. He would be the support to everyone.

His semblance was another thing. He had discovered it during the Haven fight. And somehow Weiss was the key. It seemed all too cliche to think about it now, but at the time that wasn't something running through his mind. His thought was of not losing another one of his friends. And maybe deep down unconsciously it was about how he felt for Weiss somehow too. But that part of him was not the ever present one like the early days in Beacon. He was done being a fool.

Weiss was a strange topic to think about. After Pyrrha, he stopped consciously thinking about her. Did he think about him unconsciously? He didn't know. Did he feel something for her? He had no answer to that either. Would he pursue her once again? This he knew, NO. He realized he had to let Weiss go. It didn't matter for what reason. All he knew was that it wasn't healthy trying to chase after someone who clearly won't return it. If Weiss did feel something, or will in the future, he wanted Weiss to confront him and not the other way around. But he doubted that could ever happen. She too is blind like him. At least she still has the person around.

He felt cold now. Closing the door he came downstairs to occupy the large sofa that was where he slept. He was tired to think more, realizing that maybe thinking more on it would shed more tears. Coming down however he saw something that made him both happy and sad at the same time. Ruby and Weiss were huddled on the sofa. Unaware of the noises surrounding them by Nora's laugh in the kitchen. The others were too busy to notice them, and somewhere in that time they had both fallen asleep. Weiss was still in a somewhat sitting position while Ruby just laid down her head on the ice queen's shoulder. Weiss' head was leaning on Ruby's. It all made a very adorable display of trust. Weiss would not let anyone else be in that situation other than Ruby. Whether it is out of friendship or something, only they would find out.

It made Jaune happy to see them both like that. Weiss deserved to show what she wanted. She deserves someone better. And if she was happy then Jaune would be fine. He had let up pining after her anyway.

It also made Jaune sad when he realized that he was truly alone.

Sighing that he would not get the red and white duo up from that spot, he went to the room, JNR were given. Well technically it was Oscar's too. But he could sleep in RWBY's room since one bed there was gonna be unoccupied.

Walking to the room, he saw that he was surrounded by his friends. Some of which he considered to be family. Then why did he still feel alone some days?

When he laid down, he closed his eyes and tried to visualize Pyrrha one more time. It was said that the voice of the dead was the first thing you will forget. He however remembered how she sounded.

Maybe it was the thought, or maybe it was the way his aura lit up all on its own. But he didn't feel alone right then and there. He still had the memories. He had her essence. And he would always have her in his heart. After all, he still regretted not telling her.

He had realized a little bit too late. And maybe then he thought that it was really not the time. But now he would say. He would say that to Pyrrha, whichever better place she was in.

_I love you._


End file.
